Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the surgical cutting of soft tissue. More particularly, the present invention relates to surgical devices and procedures that may require surgeons to perform annular cuts with precision in terms of position, size, and circularity.
Description of Related Art
One procedure in which it is useful to make an annular incision is capsulorhexis, an early step in cataract removal surgery. When performing capsulorhexis, an incision is made in the cornea, a tool is inserted into the eye through the incision, and a circular incision is made in the eye's lens capsule in order to gain access to the cataract. Although various devices have been created to perform this function, such as shown in US 2010/0241130 (Deli), there remains a need for a device that can perform annular incisions with precision in terms of position, size and circularity.